


Gifts

by RinzlersGhost



Series: Holiday Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost
Summary: What does one give a man who has the world at his fingertips? Prompt #7 is Gifts
Relationships: Marcus Volturi/GenderNeutral Reader
Series: Holiday Prompt Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075340
Kudos: 8





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Mio Tesoro - my treasure

What kind of gift could you possibly get a man who had everything he ever wanted at his fingertips? You furrowed your brow as you considered this, slowly chipping away at your paperwork. The others had already left to spend their holidays with the ones they loved. That left you, taking care of the paperwork that they had left behind. At one point you realized that you were so distracted, you were signing your own name out of habit instead of theirs.

“Is that your holiday gift to your friends?” Demetri asked. “Finishing up their paperwork so that they could go home and slack off? They could have done with an extra thirty minutes of work and you wouldn’t have to be saddled here, so very well after closing.” 

“Hello, Demetri.” You murmured quietly.

“You shouldn’t let them walk all over you.” Demetri replied.

“I’m the newest.”

“You’re also the most efficient.” Demetri pointed out. You set down your pen to look at him. You finally asked your question.

“What kind of gift do you get a man who has everything he could ever want or need at his fingertips?” You asked softly.

“One of the Masters, then?” Demetri asked. “It depends. Especially on which one has caught your eye, because what I could suggest won’t work on all of them.” You had become close to the Volturi guard in your time here. You had a quick wit around him; you just couldn’t bear that around the fake human friends that you had to pretend to like.

“Master Caius is always in need of good art supplies. He prefers his pigments natural, rather than synthesized paints. There is a vendor in tonight’s market who sells natural powdered dyes. Master Aro will take whatever is given. It is more about the thought put into it. And as for Master Marcus, I couldn’t really tell you. He does not celebrate willingly or perhaps he’s just never been given a gift that genuinely tells him of appreciation.” Demetri murmured. “Whatever the case, you’d better get going before the castle really does close for the night.”

“The paperwork...”

“Is not yours to do. I will tell Master Aro of the situation and it will not happen again. Leave it alone, Y/N, and get some rest.” You hummed out quietly, setting your pen down and pulling on your coat, heading out into the wintery night. You searched the vendors in the night’s market, but found nothing really suitable. There was this dumb little nagging idea in the back of your head, so you bought some supplies and went back to your little villa, working into the night.

It was so dumb, you thought. You had never seen any of the kings wear crowns, although your interaction with them was minimal. They were sometimes called kings, though, so perhaps there was some truth behind it. You weaved the golden metal around the obsidian crystals. Aye, it was dumb, but you didn’t have a better idea, and you’d run out of time.

In the morning, you’d slipped into the throne room and placed in the seat of Marcus’ throne and slipped out before the others could know, though they knew well enough. You gathered yourself to Demetri’s side, tucked between him and Felix as they organized the gifts beneath the great tree into piles.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.” Demetri murmured, giving you a small box. “It’s not much.”

“It’s okay, Metri. I wasn’t expecting anything.” You waited until everyone else was gathered. You noticed that Marcus’ throne only had one gift-- yours-- and swallowed hard. It was going to be obvious whose it was. Your scent was probably all over it. The brunet king finally made an appearance, taking his seat after removing the present.

“The youngest of all of us should open their present first!” Aro clapped gleefully. You blushed, unwrapping the gift. Inside was a beautiful refillable ink pen and a leather bound journal.

“Metri, you sap.” You muttered.

“Don’t use it to sign paperwork, please?” Demetri asked. “I know you like to write. Well, have something better to write with, ok?” You hugged the guard close to your side as the others began to dig into their presents, and then there was one. The one in Marcus’ lap.

“Brother?” Aro asked. Marcus untied the bow, lifting the lid on the box to reveal the golden intertwined crown. 

“That cannot be so.” Marcus whispered, inhaling sharply as he lifted the crown from the box.

“That’s a crown.” The whispers spread across the room and you tucked yourself behind Demetri and Felix. The gold was hammered smooth, intricately woven with crystals of obsidian standing tall. 

“The protective stone.” Marcus murmured, lifting it to his head, slipping it over his ears as it was meant to be worn. He closed his eyes and sighed out softly. “It’s been a long time since anyone has considered me a king, nevermind the protector of the coven.”

“It’s befitting of the man who wears it.” You whispered.

“I heard that.” He replied. “Thank you.”

“You are certainly welcome, Master.”

“No. Call me Marcus.” The others gasped, for the only other known guard to do so was Felix and only on rare occasion, for Felix held decorum in a public setting.

“My king?” You questioned, embarrassed that the two guards had made you visible.

“Marcus.” He corrected again. You bowed, meeting eyes with him.

“Marcus.” You finally replied. “Merry Christmas, Marcus.” Only you would have been so bold to address him as such in front of his family.

“Thank you for giving me a reason to celebrate it, _mio tesoro_.” Marcus replied.


End file.
